digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabumon (Adventure)
Gabumon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. Gabumon's name is derived from "gabugabu", a Japanese onomatopoeia for guzzling. "Gabumon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Gabumon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Gabumon is in the Digimon Adventure anime as the partner of Matt Ishida. The Gabumon of Digimon Adventure also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and all the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies. Appearance Gabumon is a yellow-skinned reptile-like Digimon about 2½ feet tall. He has a 10 inch long horn on his head with markings that resemble those of electric circuitry and an alligator-like tail which is normally held in a semi-erect position. The tail has regularly-spaced bumps on its top, and his back is covered in a wolf-like, white (with blue stripes) fur pelt from a young Garurumon . He has taken off the pelt completely once during the series. It was in the episode 'Subzero Ice Punch' when Matt passed out from hypothermia after Gabumon told him to stay in the cave while he went to look for TK. He found Matt covered in snow and brought him back to the cave and took off his pelt and wrapped up Matt in the pelt so he could warm up. They never show him directly without the pelt but you can see his shadow when he is taking off the pelt. Without the pelt he appears to have a thickset tubby body with small ears and thickset arms,legs,torso and neck. In other episodes like in the episode 'Evil Shows Its Face' you can briefly see Gabumon with his pelt partly off and his arm without the pelt covering it. Or in the episode 'Garurumon' Tai was trying to scare Gabumon and Tai partly removed his pelt. Gabumon's belly is sky blue, with symmetric pink motifs. Gabumon's eyes are red and (although it is covered up) his muzzle is lizard-like. He is double-chinned, and has a thickset tubby built body, possibly explaining his name (Gabumons name comes from Gabugabu, the Japanese word for guzzle.) Gabumon's horn goes through a hole at the top of the pelt on his head. Four white teeth are also attached to each side of pelt's muzzle, and three pink claws to the end of each limb. Handles are present inside the forelimbs; Gabumon's hands are usually wrapped around them to keep the pelt in place. The visible presence of these handles is erratic during the series. They resemble are strips of the pelt stretched over his palms. Description Gabumon first meets Matt in the form of Tsunomon. The two meet as soon as Matt arrives in the Digital World. Tsunomon soon Digivolves into Gabumon to protect Matt against an attacking Kuwagamon and since then Gabumon has been the preferred form. Gabumon later Digivolves into several other, increasingly powerful forms. Gabumon has a mellow and calm attitude towards life, but is rather shy. He loyally follows Matt, even when Matt had been tricked by Cherrymon into fighting against Tai and the other Digi-Destined. Eventually, he was able to convince his partner to rejoin the other Digi-Destined, after promising him that they would be "friends for life". Gabumon doesn't speak as much as the other characters possibly due to his calm and mellow nature. He gets along with everyone pretty well. Gabumon appears again in the sequel season Digimon Adventure 02 to help the newer Digi-Destined against the Digimon Emperor. Later on, Gabumon travels into the real world along with the other first generation Chosen Digimon to help fight the other Digimon who had entered the real world. Gabumon also plays a part in the Digimon Adventure movies, where he and Agumon Warp Digivolved to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and DNA Digivolved to Omnimon in order to fight against the evil Diaboromon. Attacks * Blue Blaster/Howling Blaster (Petit Fire): Gabumon releases a blast of blue fire from his mouth. In the dub this attack has on one occasion been called out as 'Howling Blaster" Other forms The name "Gabumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gabumon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure